


Testing the Bed

by sailorstkwrning



Series: Team Bed [2]
Category: Dallas Stars - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Team Bed, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstkwrning/pseuds/sailorstkwrning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a team preparing the Team Bed for the season: Dallas Stars, 2013 and 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Gen, but . . . you can probably see some Jamie/Tyler there if you squint.
> 
> Spell-checked but not beta read (because I'm impatient), so all problems are 100% my fault
> 
> 100% fiction, if you got here by googling yourself or someone you know, HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW.

_September 2013_

“Are we missing anything?” Jamie asks the room at large, arms crossed and frowning at the bed.

Well, beds, plural, because the Stars’ Team Bed is actually six beds: six king sized mattresses on a raised wooden platform in two rows of three. _Easier to replace that way if one gets damaged_ , one of the equipment manager had explained, when Jordie asked, and on reflection it did make sense. The guys did occasionally lose iPods and phones and sunglasses and whatnot between the mattresses, but by and large it was okay.

Jordie puts a knee on the nearest corner and considers the scene. Green fitted sheets: check. White top sheets with star outlined in black and green: check. Twenty five pillows (one per team member with two extras for use by the injured): check. The only thing left was the coverlet and the blankets.

“Road blankets?” Jordie says; when he turns to look at the cubbies, they’re empty, save for his and Jamie’s, which each contain a quilt brought from home.

“Tomorrow,” Jamie says, leaning forward to tug one of the top sheets straight.

“Then we’re -” Jordie starts, and someone knocks on the door frame - quietly, like they maybe don’t want to be noticed.

Jordie turns, and is surprised to find Tyler Seguin and Rich Peverley standing there. They’re both carrying blankets - well, Pevs has a well-worn quilt - and look a little uncertain.

“Hey,” Jamie says, grinning, and Jordie sits down while Jamie does his captain thing and gives them the tour and goes over the Bed Rules. 

It isn’t new information for them, Jordie is sure - everyone can usually recite them from memory, starting with _the bed is for the whole team, please be careful what you do in the bed_ by the time they get to Juniors - but he can see Pevs relaxing, probably reassured by the familiar words. Segs seems to be listening intently, but he’s also clutching his blanket to his chest like a life preserver.

 _It’ll be okay, kid,_ Jordie thinks, around a rush of sympathetic affection. 

Coming to a new team is always hard, never mind coming to a new team after you left the last one in disgrace. 

“So we’ll do a formal thing with the whole team before the first game, but do you guys want to help Jordie and I put the coverlet on now, just make sure it's in good shape?” Jamie asks.

“Sure,” Pevs says, sliding his quilt into his cubby.

Segs’ eyes widen, but he nods his agreement and goes to stand next to Pevs after he’s put his blanket away.

“Be right back,” Jamie says, and Jordie follows him to the equipment room to get the coverlet, which is so big and heavy it needs two people to carry it.

“Should I have waited?” Jamie asks, frowning again, but worried, this time, as he starts tugging the coverlet out of the closet.

“For what?” Jordie asks, taking the other end.

“All the other new guys,” Jamie said. “Shit. I should have waited. I’ll need Gonchar to translate for Nichushkin, and - I should have gone over everything with them all together.”

“Put it on the list for next year,” Jordie says, mildly, and Jamie rolls his eyes at him, but he also stops frowning.

When they come back, Segs is standing on the bed, barefoot, bouncing gently on his toes. Pevs is watching him and grinning.

He drops down to his knees as soon as he sees them, and Pevs’ face goes blank.

“Sorry,” Segs says, ducking his head briefly, and that, more than anything, makes Jordie wonder what really happened in Boston.

“ _That’s_ what we’re missing,” Jamie says, dropping his end of the coverlet on a nearby chair and moving out of the way so Jordie can put his down as well.

Segs’ eyes grow even wider when Jamie kicks off his flip flops, gets up on the bed next to him, and starts bouncing on his toes.

“We have to test it,” Jamie explains, stepping over to the next mattress. “Test all of them.Make sure there’s no broken springs, or whatever.”

Segs’ expression closes, like he thinks Jamie is making fun of him. Jordie, who knows as well as Jamie does that they get new mattresses every year, kicks off his sandals, gets up on the other side of the bed and starts bouncing slowly. He hasn’t done this since his last season with the Grizzlies and he’s missed it. 

Pevs’ gaze moves between them and then he takes his sneakers off, gets up on a different mattress and starts a slow bounce. After a minute Segs joins them, arms stretched out and the beginning of a smile on his face.

They “test the bed” for a good fifteen minutes; by the end Segs is laughing so hard at one of Jamie’s stories from World Juniors that he falls over.

He’s still giggling as they straighten the sheets and unroll the coverlet. Jamie is too focused on the bed to see the mixture of amusement and relief in Pevs’ eyes, but Jordie does; he invents a need to organize some pillows in order to go over where Jamie is and give him a quick nudge to say _good job._

Jamie ducks his head and grins; ten minutes later, he herds them all off to lunch.

_September 2014_

“We need more pillowcases,” Jamie says, looking around as if more might magically appear.

Tyler puts down the edge of the blanket he’d been checking for holes and stands up.

“I’ll get them,” Jordie says, waving him off. 

When he comes back, they’re both laughing and wrestling over something that might be one of Dils’ pillow pets - he gets three new ones each season - and Pevs is leaning against the doorframe, watching them.

“Hey,” Jordie says, slapping him gently on the back. “Get tired of convalescing again?”

“Yes,” Pevs says, giving Jordie a wry look. “Heard today was Orientation Day, figured I’d come in and say hi to the new boys, see if you and Cap needed any help with the bed.”

“Well, we do still have to test it,” Jordie says, very seriously, and Pevs shoots him an amused look just as Jamie flops back on the bed, something green and fuzzy clutched to his chest and Tyler clambers on top of him to try and wrest it away.

Jordie shifts, ready to chirp them for being giant children, and Pevs elbows him gently. “Let them play.”

Jordie exhales and they stand there in silence while Tyler gives Jamie a facewash with yet another pillow pet. Jordie can’t tell what it is, but it’s brown and fuzzy, so maybe a bear.

“He’s a good kid,” Pevs murmurs.

“Yeah,” Jordie says, because he isn’t sure which one of them Pevs means but either way he agrees.

“Good to see him having fun,” Pevs continues, keeping his voice low. “I was worried, when we got here, you know? Wasn’t sure what would happen. Those last months in Boston - ” he sighs and stops talking.

“Yeah,” Jordie says, turning so his back against the doorframe. “But we turned out to be okay, I guess?”

Pevs laughs, which makes both Jamie and Tyler turn to look at them.

“Yeah you did,” Pevs says, his grin widening when Tyler flings the pillow pet - a moose, as it turns out - at him and both he and Jamie scramble off the bed to hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [Tumblr!](http://sailorstkwrning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
